


Bee Mine

by Morethancupcake



Series: Honey and Butter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Shy!Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tiny bit of Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wants to do it right, he wants Dean to be happy, and to kiss him. He wants to take care of Dean, but he doesn’t know how."</p>
<p>It’s Valentine’s day and Castiel wants to surprise Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Mine

He is Gabriel’s favorite. He knows. He knows it’s not exactly ok, it’s not exactly right. There shouldn’t be any favorites in a family, love should be equal. But he knows the way Gabriel always found time to be with him, how from the beginning,when he had been a tiny baby, Gabriel had decided his mission on earth was to take care of him.

And Gabriel is his favorite. Gabriel is loud, and obnoxious. He’s insufferable, most of the time, and he leaves a mess everywhere. He leaves bread crumbs and butter drops inside the honey jar, and coffee stains on the table.

Castiel has a big honey jar just for him, and he doesn’t mind cleaning after his big brother. Because Gabriel is always taking care of him. Always.

Even when he doesn’t like it, when they argue about his sessions with Chuck, when Gabriel says Castiel is an adult but treats him like a child.

Even when he doesn’t need it, when Gabriel comes over and gently bully him until he surrenders and shows him his bank accounts, his bills. Gabriel worries, Gabriel has this weird idea Castiel is going to let everything pile up until it’s too late. He won’t, but his big brother feels better when he sees the numbers and the papers. Everything is in order. Castiel needs a different kind of order to feel peace. He gets it.

Gabriel takes care of him in his own ways. He sends him beautiful books about bees. He buys him expensive cameras. He checks on Castiel every now and then, and asks him about his day, and his pictures.

He even tries to ask about Dean.

Castiel understands. It’s sweet, because while most of the world thinks of him as incapable, metally ill, disabled, wrong, Gabriel just sees him as the baby. He’s still Castiel who could only sleep in his brother’s bed. Castiel, a baby who could only giggle and smile when his big brother was around.

Gabriel isn’t exactly happy about Castiel and Dean. He says so. Loudly. Over the phone. In his kitchen. In the gallery. When he helps him pack. When he helps them move the furnitures so Dean can work on transforming the basement to suit Cas’ photo lab.

He’s not really mad, Castiel knows, because he’s seen it. The way Gabriel looks at them when Dean kisses him in the morning, oblivious of everything that isn’t his boyfriend. The way Gabriel smiles and looks away when Dean always give him the nicest place on the couch, the last cup of coffee, the comfiest sweater.

And Castiel noticed, too, the way Sam tries to do the same for Gabriel, and how his big brother is suddenly shy and unsure, how he can’t even joke because he’s not used to be taken care of. But that’s another story.

Today is Valentine’s day. In the past, it wouldn’t mean much for Castiel. People were acting a little strange, there was pink and hearts shapes everywhere, but he didn’t see the point of it. He doesn’t really see the point of it, he doesn’t get why people feel the need to be together specially on that day, why it mean so much to them one day of the year, and then they can go on whith their routines.

But he guesses Dean needs it, too. Last year they were fighting, and hurting, and it’s not a good memory, it makes his skin crawls a little.

This year, he asked for Gabriel’s help. Because he doesn’t want to do something weird, something silly. He wants to do it right, he wants Dean to be happy, and to kiss him. He wants to take care of Dean, but he doesn’t know how.

He’s not sure Dean would be happy if he offered to look at his bank account.

Gabriel laughs, and makes fun of him, but it isn’t mean, it’s nice. Gabriel makes awful jokes and makes him blush, but he asks about Dean. What does he like, and Castiel thinks pie. Food. Bad movies and cheesy songs. What do you want to do for him, Gabriel asks, already thinking,and Castiel answers, because it’s an evidence, I need him to feel loved and cared for. I need him to feel like I feel when I’m with him. You do realize you’ll need to hide, and lie a little ? Castiel looks at his big brother, and Gabriel chuckles at his answer. I’ll do it. I’ll do everything for him.

Dean comes home early, and he has a look Castiel hasn’t seen yet. Half hopeful haf sad. He thinks maybe Dean wanted to celebrate Valentine’s day, but he didn’t want to push Castiel’s boundaries. Dean’s eyes search through the living room and the kitchen, and then Castiel sees his shoulders slump a little and he wants to cry. He should’ve put a single rose on the counter, maybe. He should’ve bought chocolates wrapped in foiled paper.

It’s silly, because he know Dean will feel better, Dean will smile, but now Dean is sad, and it’s his fault, and he wants to cry and say sorry.

"How are you feeling, honey bee ?" Dean kisses him softly, a rain of little kisses on his lips. "You had a good day today ?" Even when he’s sad, even when he’s hurting, Dean is always very gentle with him.

"I had a very good day." Castiel shakes a little, because he needs to lie, now, and he doesn’t really know how to. He breathes in, and repeat Gabriel’s words."Actually, I left some things next to the hives, and I was wondering if you could help me bring it back ? It’s still nice outside, we could…"

"Aw come on, Cas ! I told you not to do that, people could steal your stuff ! That shit is expensive you know ?" Seeing the look of pure distress on his boyfriend’s face, Dean kisses his cheek as an apology and starts to grumble. " I worked all day with no break, baby. I really don’t feel like lifting your lights and stuff. Should’ve called Sammy, how come it’s always me with the…" Dean puts his jacket back on, and he mutters under his breath until he realizes Castiel is still frozen in the same spot, scratching the skin around one of his fingernails, finger already bleeding. "Hey, hey ! No, please, stop… it’s okay, Cas."

"I’m.. I’m sorry Dean. We don’t.. it’s okay." He’s shaking so badly he can’t form words properly. "I’m sorry."

"No, please, Cas." Dean holds him close, and Castiel can feel the fear and the worry he’s feeling. Dean runs his finger through his hair, massaging his sclap. Dean kisses his ear and his cheek. "I’m sorry, Cas. Did I snap at you ? I’m sorry I’m grumpy today, please don’t feel bad, okay ? Let’s go see the bees, and then…"

"I lied." Castiel holds him close, and burries his face into Dean’s neck. "There’s nothing next to the bees, I lied." Dean’s fingers stop for a second or two, and then they start again, slowly.

"Why did you lie, Cas ? You needed to show me something ?" A nod. "It’s close to the hives ?" a tiny shake. "Come on baby, I promise it’s alright and I’m not upset. It’s a surprise ?" Another nod. "Is it… Castiel Novak, is it for Valentine’s day ?"

Dean’s voice sounds so hopeful and happy, Castiel feels better. His heart is finally slower, and he can breathe. He hates lying so bad, he doesn’t understand how people can do it so easily. “I’m supposed to get you out of the house. Gabriel is coming with lots of food, and pies. I hid flowers in my lab, and everything was going to be perfect for you, but..” Castiel has to stop, because Dean’s eyes are soft, and warm. It’s so easy to loose himself into the golden green, it’s so easy to forget what he was saying because Dean has his hands on his face, and he’s forcing Cas to properly look at him, and he’s happy.

"You’re perfect, Cas." he whispers. "You’re so perfect."

"I wanted you to have a good Valentine’s day. I need to take care of you. Because you deserve it, and you don’t let me do it." Castiel is very scared for a second because there’s tears pooling in his lover’s eyes, and Dean isn’t supposed to cry.

He said something bad, something wrong, and Dean is hurt.

"It’s the best Valentine’s day ever, Cas." He smiles and kisses him with warm lips. Dean’s chin his shaking, and he’s about to cry, and Castiel is really worried. "No one ever did something like this for me. No one ever took the time."

They hold each other for a while. Castiel copying Dean’s way to lightly scratch at the nape of his neck, rocking Dean against him, kissing his ear, his shoulder. He can feel the tiny sobs Dean is trying to hide in his neck, and he can wait for Dean to be ready.

"You said pies ?" Castiel laughs.

"Yes, Dean. I said to Gabriel I wanted to spoil you."

"With lots of food ?" He sounds like a kid, like a younger version of Dean, who deserved the world and didn’t get enough.

"Tons." Dean extracts himself from his nest. His face is red and blotchy, and that’s probably snot under his nose. Castiel holds his cheek in his palm and uses his sleeves to clean his boyfriend. There was a time just thinking about touching another’s skin could make him panick and cry. This time is long gone. "Do you want me to call him ? You could always go take a shower, and relax. I’ll call you when everything is set ?" Dean looks like a little boy after his tears. He’s grumpy and adorable, and he clutches at Castiel’s shirt.

"You should tell him to come, and we’ll set everything up. I could call Sam, too… I mean.. have a party." Castiel understands where this is going, and his eyes go a little wider. "What do you think, honey bee ?"

"I think I need to change my shirt. Is that okay ?" He must’ve said someting silly, or funny, because Dean burst out laughing, and he kisses him right on the mouth, a loud and smacking kiss.

Later, much later, they’re sitting in the kitchen, Castiel playing with all the flowers he picked and ordered by colour in front of him, Dean eating the last piece of pecan pie with a cup of tea. From their spot, they can see Sam and Gabriel in the garden, the way the taller man is almost curling up around the other, the way their hands have found each other, the way they’re whispering in the dark, forgetting about the world.

"Do you think we’re that disgusting, Cas ?" Dean has a look of pure bliss on his face, probably from too many kisses and too much food. He’s smiling softly, and Castiel wants to feel that smile on his skin.

"I think you should take me to bed right now, Dean." The smile he gets is worth everything. Maybe even a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day to you all !
> 
> You can ind this on tumblr : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/111007843199/bee-mine
> 
> As usual, leave a comment, send me a nice message, like, reblog or kudos, and I'll probably very very happy.


End file.
